The present invention deals with a device for mounting taxidermy mounts, especially waterfowl and other birds, although, it is not limited to such waterfowl and other birds, and can be used in mounting animals as well.
An object of the invention is to provide a mounting device that will prevent the mounted object from twisting or slipping on the mount and a means by which the mounted object can be prevented from sagging. The mounting device of this invention allows for the mounting of a mounting object in any position that is desired.
Mounting devices, that are mostly used for mounting decoys for hunting, can be found disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 957,750, issued May 10, 1910 to Cunningham for duck decoys; U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,778, that issued Sep. 23, 1941 to Lundgren for a duck decoy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,074 that issued to Miller on Apr. 2, 1957 for a duck decoy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,813, that issued on May 12, 1959 to Kratzert for a duck decoy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,865, that issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Nowian for an antler mounting device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,121, that issued on Sep. 28, 1993 to Harrington for a dual purpose support apparatus for use in taxidermy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,637, that issued on May 14, 1996 to Johnson, for a turkey decoy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,294, that issued on Jul. 14, 1998 to Magri for a rod like mounting system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,322, that issued Jul. 25, 2000 to Samaras for a turkey decoy, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,468 that issued on May 13, 2003 to Williamson for a mounting system for displaying a bird.
The only device from the above-identified prior art that is used directly in the aesthetic displaying of mounted waterfowl is the Williamson device. That device is dependent on the use of an elongated rod that is pushed through a hole drilled into the body of the mounted specimen. The rod, which is treaded, is held secured in the specimen by the use of a spiked wedge device that is screwed into the mounted specimen to prevent the specimen from turning or moving on the elongated rod. Additionally, wires are used on the rod to help stabilize the specimen on the mounting rod.